Rewriting the Future
by WinterStormArt
Summary: The future is dead, all thanks to Aizen. because of the hogyoku, I was taken back in time. But the weird thing is, the past I knew isn't the same. I never met Hitsugaya Toshiro before graduation. I was never the same age as him. And I was never labeled a prodigy. But that all didn't matter. I only have one goal in mind: I will change the future for the better.
1. Restart

**Arti here!**

**This my first HitsuRuki fanfiction - my new dark obsession. I would like to apologize to my fellow readers about my other fanfiction: This Little Thing Called Destiny. It will be put on hold for this new and brilliant idea will be my main focus.**

**I would also like to apologize in advance. I'm a very lazy author. I might not update for a very long time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters.**

**Warning: I will be writing in Rukia's point of view. It will be hard to keep her in character since I don't know how she thinks. So please bare with me.**

**P.S. I would like to thank you all, my future readers for following and adding to favorites and reviewing.**

**-XXX-**

Chapter 1 Restart

"RUKIA!"

I heard my name being called.

A piercing sharp pain erupted from my chest. Crimson blood splattered everywhere.

And my world fade to black.

**-XXX-**

_The future has shattered_

_The road ahead may hinder_

_You cannot do it alone_

_But fear not, young one_

_I shall give you a gift_

_So use it well_

_And may the gods be with you_

_I wish you luck, on the path to come_

**-XXX-**

My violet eyes fluttered open.

The world around me was hazy. I couldn't make out anything besides the color green and blue. My vision slowly returned.

Where am I?

The glaring hot sun, burned my eyes; blinding me. I squinted and raised my arm to block out the light.

Hot.

How could the sun be so hot? Wasn't it nearing Winter?

A warm breeze ruffled my raven locks. I slowly sat up. I winced at a stabbing pain in my chest. I gripped it tightly.

Nausea swept over me.

What happened?

I then noticed something off. My chest felt . . . nonexistent. I looked down and patted my chest.

Completely flat.

I shot up in surprise and suddenly felt feverish. Black spots dances across my vision. I couldn't tell what was right side up. My knees buckled. I weakly crawled to a bush and emptied the contents in my stomach. I leaned against a tree and ignored my aching body.

I was in a forest. I was wearing a purple kimono that ended around my mid thigh instead of my shihakusho. Where's my zanpakuto?

My head felt like it was split open. I clutched it in pain and groan. After I regained my senses, I weakly stood up and used the trees as support while I made my way to the closest civilization. I felt faint reiastu up ahead.

The sun continued to burn holes into my head and back. By sunset, I arrived at a poor village. It seemed familiar.

Am I in Soul Society? But I was in Hueco Mundo wasn't I?

I stopped thinking about it. It was causing me a larger migraine.

My eyes narrowed at the village, the closer I got to it. I recognized the village. I realized where I am.

This is Rukongai. Or more specifically, district 78.

I trudged through the crowded streets. Many made way for me to go through. They stared at me with such hate in their eyes. They whispered harshly but otherwise ignored me.

Weird.

Was it because I'm a Kuchiki?

Hunger burned in my stomach. My throat felt like sand.

I spotted a nice looking lady selling some goods. She was smiling and shouting about her products. Its price and qualities. I made my way to her.

"Excuse me, miss?" My voice sounded a whole lot higher and squeakier than usual.

She looked down at me in surprise. A flash of fear and hatred in her eyes. And then she shrieked. Loudly.

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! GET OUT OF MY SHOP YOU DIGUSTING ANIMAL! YOU - YOU DEMON CHILD!" She screamed as she grabbed a metal rod and slammed it onto my head.

I fell down, feeling disoriented and stared at her. Confusion and fear evident in my eyes and face. Warm liquid slid down my forehead and to my nose.

I felt a pang of pain in my chest. Demon?

She screamed again and swung her metal rod wildly. Afraid to get another fatal blow from her, I took off running down the street. They pelted rocks at me and shouted at me.

"DEMON!"

What was going on? Why are they calling me a demon?

A large rock hit the back of my head. I fell forwards and rolled before I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could from them. I ran far from the market area and into the more quiet and secluded area.

I came to a stop by a river. I fell down from exhaustion. The rocks they threw at me had indeed torn through my skin. My body was covered in bruises and cuts. I used the water to wash myself. I hissed in pain.

I thought back to what happened.

She looked _down_ at me.

It then hit me like a slap to the face.

I've shrunk. I was shorter than the counter that the lady was selling goods on. How could I have not noticed that?

I gasped and stared at my reflection in the water.

My face was rounder. Full of baby fat. My eyes were larger. I stared at my hands that I now noticed was a lot chubbier.

I've turned into a child! How could that have happened?

Suddenly, memories flooded my head in large waves.

I remember now.

The Winter War.

Aizen destroyed everything.

He stabbed me through my heart.

He killed everyone.

The future was dead.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized what happened.

Nii-sama's dead.

Ichigo's dead.

Renji's dead.

Orihime.

Chad.

Ishida.

Everyone.

I trembled violently and fell to the ground. I gritted my teeth; trying to contain my cry of anguish. My throat throbbed; wanting me to cry. My heart felt like to was ripped in half and I was stabbed repeatedly. I choked and hiccupped.

_Please don't cry, Rukia. _

My eyes snapped wide open in shock at the voice.

Shirayuki?

_Yes, I'm here Rukia. There's no need to cry. We've been given a chance. We can change the future. Why else are we back in the past?_

So that's why I look like I'm nine years old. I'm in the past. The that means I could change everything! I can change the course of time! I can save everyone!

_That's the spirit, Rukia._

I then looked down at the ground. But how can I? I'm not strong like Ichigo or Renji and Nii-sama. I'm weak. I could hardly defend myself against the ninth espada. I would be dead if it wasn't for Nii-sama. But all of that didn't matter. Nii-sama only delayed my death by I few hours. So how can I defeat Aizen?

_Think again Rukia. Do you remember the voice?_

The voice? I realized that she was talking about the voice that spoke to me before I woke up. I thought it was a dream.

_It was not a dream, Rukia. It was the hogyoku. The hogyoku spoke to you and has given you a gift._

What? But the hogyoku was under Aizen's control!

_Have you forgotten that the hogyoku responds to your heart's desire? It has been buried deep in your soul for so long, it established a bond with you. It heard your dying wish. Your heart's desire. You desired to go back in time to change the future._

But I thought the hogyoku can only grant your heart's desire if you have the potential to. I don't have the power to go back in time! It's impossible!

_The hogyoku is a powerful thing. There's so much we could know of it. No one fully understands it's capabilities._

I went silent. What about that gift you were talking about?

The hogyoku has given you a gift - but that is something you will have to find out on your own. Do not be upset, you still have your original reiastu level from the future. Please do suppress it. In exchange for high reiastu levels, you have a harder time controlling it.

I suppressed my spirit energy.

Shirayuki?

_Nani?_

Why . . . why did does villagers call me a demon?

Tears blurred my vision at the thought of it. The temperature dropped dramatically. The leaves began to frost; along with the grass and ground and river. I remember their voices. Calling me a demon and pelting rocks at me. The look in their eyes.

_You see the thing is Rukia, you aren't quite back in the past. This is an alternate universe. The world that you once lived in and grew to love is no more. Aizen has taken over. The future of that world is gone. The hogyoku has placed you here in a different world that has not yet been destroyed. You have a chance to save this world. To save your comrades lives._

_The reason that you were called a demon, Rukia, is because of the other you in this world. Your reiastu is much larger in this world, thus making it hard to control. The villagers fear and hate you because of your power._

You're right.

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I will save this world of the future that is to come! I will alter the course of time! I WON"T LET THIS WORLD PERISH LIKE MINE! I WILL SAVE EVERYONE! I WILL KILL AIZEN AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!" I screamed at the sky as more tears fell. "I will save my friends and family. Even if I have to die in the end."

Fierce determination burned brightly in my eyes at my vow.

"I promise."

_Such admirable determination._

I wiped my tears away and willed the ice to melt. No wonder I'm called a demon. My powers react more to my emotions. It's stronger than in my original world.

I left the area.

The sun was beginning to set. Since the villagers hate and feared me, I camped out in the forest. I sharpened the long tree branch that I broke off with my knife that I stole not too long ago.

I grinned at my handy work and stepped into the river that I now will be living close by to.

I waited. A fish swam by. I struck down and stabbed it. The fish flopped in my makeshift spear, before it soon died. I used the knife to scrap off the scales and cut the head and tail off. I stabbed it through with a stick and roast it over the fire.

I wasn't so sure how I would change the future. I don't have Shirayuki with me. I felt pretty defenseless without her. The dark woods was really creepy but I'll have to live with it.

I picked up the stick and bit the crispy cooked fish. It was really good, but not as good as it should've been if it had some spice in it.

I crawled into the hollow cut out of the large tree that I've found. With leaves as my bed, I soon shut my eyes and welcomed sleep.

**-Bleach-**

It's been a few weeks since I woke up in the forest. I've recovered most of my strength. I stole food only when I couldn't catch any. I used shunpo before I could he pelted with rocks but the people still called me a demon whenever I showed up.

I was now on the roofs of the houses. Safest place from the villagers.

I saw a familiar red head move around the crowd.

Renji?

I saw him distract an old man who was selling pots of goods. He stole a pot and the old man tried to catch him but only to trip from the rope that bind him to the tables. The other boys with Renji grabbed the other pots and ran for it. The old man soon freed himself and ran after them with a stick.

I remembered that I helped Renji this day. It was the day we first met.

They turned several corners and ran down many streets, but the old man still caught up to them. I jumped down from my spot and ran pass Renji and his friends, surprising them. I knocked the old man over with my legs and used the stick and knocked him unconscious.

I dusted myself and turned to Renji.

My eyes widen in shock.

Renji was . . . Renji didn't look my age at all. He looked like he was thirteen instead of the same age as me.

_Remember Rukia, this is an alternate world. It's not the same._

I snapped out of my shock.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

They flinched. So they're scared of me as well.

I felt a pang of pain but ignored it.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!"

They ran away. Renji suddenly stopped and turned around.

I raise a brow.

"Y-You can come with us." Renji said.

"What?" His friends panicked "The demon can kill us!"

"But we owe her for helping us!" Renji retorted even though he looked sort of nervous.

In the end, they led me to their hideout. The moment I stepped inside, the others went silent and shrunk in fear.

"There's no need to be scared." Renji said. "She said she won't hurt us."

They slightly relax but were still wary.

Renji handed out the candies to everyone.

"Here," he handed me a bag.

I took it. "Arigatou."

He seemed surprised at my thanks.

"Give it back!"

"That's my bag!"

I turned to the commotion. A little boy was trying to grab his bag of sweets from an older boy. Anger burned through me. I didn't like people who bullied the weak. The temperature dropped immediately. Frost spread over the corners and ceiling of the hideout. The other kids noticed and jumped in terror. They all stared at me in fear as I made my way over to the fight. The two didn't even noticed what happened.

"Give it back!"

"You want it back? Take it back you shrimp."

The boy grabbed the bag but it tore apart. The boy fell down and cried.

"Great. Look at what you've done!" The older boy growled.

"Leave him alone!" I growled dangerously.

Icy wind swirled around. I brought up my fist and punch the older boy in the face. It sent him into the wall that cracked under the pressure of my strength. Frost from around his limbs as I stalked towards him. The other kids scurried out of my way as the older boy screamed in terror as the ice spread up his limbs.

_RUKIA STOP!_

I froze and abruptly stopped. The kids around me cowered in fear. I stared at the mess I've made. I walked up to the little boy who trembled and whimpered.

"Take it." I handed him my bag of candy.

I stared coldly at each and every one of them. My eyes stopped at Renji. I took a step towards him. He took a step back.

I stopped my approach and stared at the ground. I then turn towards the exit and left the hideout. I walked outside and flashed step away.

I arrived back in the forest on a tree branch. I sat down and gazed at the town below me.

What happened?

_I told you that with your high reiastu, it is harder to control your powers and actions in exchange for the gift the hogyoku gave you._

It now made more sense why I lost control. So this was in exchange for whatever gift the hogyoku gave me. _Thanks_. Thanks a lot. Now Renji's scared of me.

_Why not apologize to him? I'm sure it will clear things up._

Okay.

I felt his spiritual energy and followed it. I arrived in the town where a black chariot thing sat before a shop. A crowd has formed around it. Marveling at the sleek vehicle. I spotted Renji in the crowd and jumped down.

The crowd gasped in fear and moved out of the way. And at the same time, a shinigami came out of the shop.

I stared in awe as he walked towards me.

"Stay away from that demon!"

"She might hurt you!"

The shinigami sent a glare at the villagers who quieted down.

"She isn't a demon." He said.

"She nearly killed me once!"

"You're wrong. She isn't a demon. She simply has high reiastu that she can't control."

The villagers shut their mouths. The shinigami walked up to me and kneeled.

"Your spiritual energy is very impressive, young one." He said.

"I'm suppressing it sir." I said. Where did that come from? I was practically showing off!

He blinked in surprise.

"So how strong are you?"

_We need to be noticed to enter the academy and quickly graduate to get our plans ready, Rukia._

I hesitated but brought out my hands.

Reiastu pooled into my palm and grew to the size of a basket ball.

"My . . . this is truly impressive. I suggest you join the academy once you're old enough. We need soul reapers like you."

I nodded.

"Here,"

He handed me his bento. I took it. I watch him disappear down the street. The adults glared at me and left. It was just me and Renji with his friends.

I handed him the bento.

"Take it as an apology." I said. "I'm sorry for scaring you guys."

Renji nodded.

I walked away.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?"

I slightly turned my head.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"I'm leaving the district. It doesn't seem like I'm welcomed here anymore. I suggest you join the academy as well."

I walked away.

"Wait! What's your name?"

I continued walking.

"Rukia."

I flashed step away.

**-Bleach-**

A year has passed since I left district 78. I am still able to do all the kido spells that I've learned. I've used a stick as my zanpakuto to keep my skills sharp as well have I further improved.

I'm not sure where I am anymore.

All I know is that it's summer again and the sun hates me.

As I walked along the forest path, I heard shouts up ahead.

Curious, I shunpo to the source of voices. In a clearing, I saw a group of teenagers beating a boy around my age. The boy was already bloody and bruised and full of cuts. They were beating him with sticks and rock!

THOSE DISGUSTING ANIMALS!

I clenched my fist as my blood boiled. The temperature several degrees below zero. Their breaths created steam and the teens shivered.

"W-What's going on?" They shrieked in fear.

The boy looked around in confusion.

Frost spread around the trees and ground, crawling up the teens' legs. They shrieked in terror. I walked out of a bush. My hair covered my eyes.

Their attention turned to me.

"Leave . . . him . . . ALONE!" I snarled.

I channeled my reiastu and picked up frosted rocks and flung it at them. The rocks hit the ground around their feet and exploded and created a sound that sounded like a gunshot. Or so Ichigo would've described it.

They screamed and jumped.

The boy scooted away in fright.

I ran and tackled one of them and punched him repeatedly. The others snapped out of their fear and idiotically attacked me. I swung my fist. Kick. Jab. Duck. Sweep. Punch.

They cried out and ran off.

"DEMON!" They shouted at the top of their lungs.

I growled and suppressed my spiritual energy. The ice all melted. I turned towards the boy.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" I said gently.

"H-Hai . . ." He said.

I took his wrist and led him to a nearby river. I instructed him to sit on a rock. I took out a handkerchief and dipped it in the cold water. I wrung out the water and gingerly wiped the blood off the boy's face and arms and legs.

"Why did those bastards hurt you?" I asked.

The boy looked down. Saddened.

"It's because I'm different." He answered.

"Well you're not the only one now." I smiled.

The boy stared at me. Stunned.

"In my original district, the villagers called me a demon."

The boy gasped. "That's horrible."

"They would pelt rocks at me and I would get horrible bloody wounds from it. I could hardly get food. The merchants would chase me away with metal pipes."

"Gomenasai."

I blinked. "What are you apologizing for? You're not the one who throws rocks at me."

Silence.

"The villagers usually ignore me. But I guess today the older ones wanted to beat me up for fun."

"Well they won't be coming back now."

"Yeah . . . Arigatou."

"It's fine. Anything to help a fellow outcast."

We smiled at each other.

"What was all the ice-" He was cut off by a voice.

"Shiro!"

We turned to the direction of the voice. A girl around thirteen or fourteen was running down the forest path towards us. She had chocolate brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Shiro, don't run off like that!" She said as she stopped before us to catch her breath.

She looked up and gasped at the boy which I now assumed is Shiro.

"You're hurt!"

"I'm fine! She chased them away." He grumbled.

She blinked and turned to me. "Arigatou for chasing those bullies away from lil' Shiro for me."

"It's fine."

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself to lil' Shiro's savior!"

Shiro blushed and whacked her.

"Shiro! You can't just hit people!" She scolded. "My name is Hinamori Momo."

I inwardly gasped in surprise. This is Hinamori-fukutaicho? She looks pretty different.

"And this is lil' Shiro."

"Hey! My name is not lil' Shiro! It's Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

My jaws dropped.

T-This is H-Hitsugaya-taicho? He's so . . . different.

I now noticed that he had snowy white hair and beautiful turquoise eyes.

HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THAT!

"It's nice to meet you, Hinamori-san, Hitsugaya-kun." I bowed.

"There's no need for formalities, um . . ."

"Rukia. My name is Rukia." I said.

"Just Rukia?"

"I'm an orphan."

"Oh! I'm so sorry for being insensitive!"

"Don't worry, it's alright."

"No it's not! And to apologize and thank you for saving lil' Shiro, you can live with us!"

"What about granny?" Toshiro said.

Wha? He's agreeing as well?

"No-"

I was cut off as she took my wrist and Toshiro's and dragged us to wherever they lived.

We arrived in a nice little hut.

"Granny! We're home and we brought a friend over too!"

An old lady walked out of a room.

I bowed.

"Why hello, dear."

"Granny, Rukia here chased the bullies away from lil' Shiro and - and she doesn't have a home! Can she stay with us? Please?"

"Why not?" Granny said. "I am grateful to you for chasing those bullies away from Toshiro and becoming his friend. I don't see why not if you would like to stay."

My eyes watered. I felt happiness for the first time since I woke up. My heart warmed. I was accepted. I now had a place I could call home.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." I bowed

"Arigatou Obaa-san!" Momo grinned.

"Let's have watermelon!"

"But before that, I need to fix Hitsugaya-kun from his wounds." I said.

"Oh yeah!"

Toshiro followed me into another room. With the first aid kit that Hinamori-fukutaicho supplied me, and set off to work.

"Please take off your shirt." I said.

"Why?" Toshiro said flustered.

"I need to apply the healing cream on your cuts and bruises and I can't do that if I can't see the wounds." I replied.

He reluctantly took off his shirt.

I rubbed the cool cream on his bruises and cuts and littered his back. He hiss in pain and I apologized several times. After bandaging him up, we sat outside and watched the sunset while we ate our juicy red watermelon. I closed my eyes and savored the taste.

"This is the best I've ever eaten in a year!" I grinned and took another bite.

"A year?" Momo said confused.

"Rukia come from another district, Momo." Toshiro said. "The people there treated her horribly."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." I waved her off.

"No it's not, Rukia!" She said hotly. "You will never be treated like that again over here! I promise that and we'll all be the best of friends, okay?"

"Hai!" I beamed.

"Sure." Toshiro said.

I smiled at the setting sun. A warm breeze flew by. It was twilight and the first few stars glittered the night sky.

A shooting star flew across the sky.

"Oh look! Make a wish everyone!"

I wished that things can stay happy like this. I will protect my friends and kill Aizen no matter what. I won't fail again. This time, Aizen will fall and that's a promise that I will never go back on.

"Hey, since you're the same age as lil' Shiro, Rukia, Why don't the both of you join the academy? You two would make a cute and awesome team!"

**-XXX-**

**So what do you think of the first chapter? I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review!**

**-Arti**


	2. Academy Days

**Arti here!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Too much homework to do.**

**To 10th Squad 3rd Seat, NamikoMiyahara, CrescentSnow, darkeyesgirl, gaara king of the sand, and EaSnowPw: Thank you so much for reviewing! I truly appreciated it and got right to work.**

**Arigato gozaimasu! **

**-XXX-**

Chapter 2 Academy Days

After Momo's insistence and nagging, Toshiro and I both agreed to join the academy. She was overjoyed and hugged us to death. A week later, she left for the academy. It was only Toshiro and I left. It seemed pretty empty and quiet, but we both enjoyed the silence. For the next month and a half, Toshiro and I got to know each other. We became best friends.

I never knew that Hitsugaya-taicho was so open and cheerful when he was young unlike his older self whom was like a block of ice. At least he wasn't as bad and Nii-sama.

We hung out by a tree, enjoying a cooler sun. A boy and a girl walked passed us and whispered. I shot them a death glare and they whimper and ran off with their tails between their legs.

"You know, if you keep glaring at them, you'll never have any friends, Rukia." Toshiro said. "You always scare them off."

"I'm sorry but I can't help it." I said. "They were whispering about us and I don't need any more friends. I already have you."

His cheeks turned red and he turned his head to the side.

"Anyways, let's head back to granny."

We walked back inside the house.

"I'll go buy some jelly beans." Toshiro said. "We're all out, right?"

Granny smiled and handed him some coins.

We head back out towards the sweet store.

Toshiro handed the shopkeeper the coins. The storekeeper put the bag of jelly bean on the counter.

"Your change is three kan."

He was about to put it in Toshiro's hand but put it on the counter top instead.

"Go home as soon as you're finished here."

I narrowed my eyes and frost crept up the edges of the counter.

"Hey you!" A feminine voice sounded from behind us. "You shouldn't treat customers like that! Are you taking advantage of them because they're just a kid? I never realized how rude the people of this store were!"

Toshiro turned around only to be hit by the woman's chest. He fell backwards and hit his head on the counter before falling forwards and onto the ground.

"N-No . . ." The storekeeper said.

The woman turned around and grabbed the back of Toshiro's yukata and lifted him up to face her.

"How long are you going to sit and cry?" She scolded. "Man up and say what's on your mind!"

"And just whose fault is that?" Toshiro yelled back with tears in his eyes. "Besides I'm not crying! Let me go!" He flailed.

"You want me to say what's on my mind, lady?" I muttered.

They both heard me and stopped yelling at each other and turned their attention to me.

"Well, I say LET HIM GO YOU OLD HAG! THIS STORE AND THE REST OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD IS STUPID!" I yelled and kicked her shins.

She yelped in pain and dropped Toshiro. I grabbed his wrist and ran off.

"H-Hey! Get back here you little brat!" She yelled. "Wait a sec!"

I could feel her following us as we made our way back home. She didn't seem like a threat so I left her alone.

"Geez. What's her problem? This is our business, not hers." Toshiro mumbled.

I shrugged.

Toshiro opened the bag of jelly beans and we sat down and ate it.

"Hey try this strawberry and watermelon flavor combination!" I grinned as I handed him the flavored jelly beans.

Ichigo had told me about flavor combinations before and he said that it was a _lot_ better than one flavor at a time.

Toshiro took it and plopped it in his mouth.

"It's good."

"I told you so!"

As night came along, Toshiro and I got ready for bed.

My eyes drooped. "Oyasumi, Toshiro."

"Oyasumi, Rukia."

We bid each other goodnight. Toshiro instantly fell asleep while I lied awake. That shinigami was still here. She has been watching us all day.

After ten minutes, I quietly got out of bed and opened the door to the cool night air. The moon shined brightly in the cloudless sky.

I walked near the edge of the forest.

"What do you want?" I asked. "I know you're there. You've been watching us all day."

The orange haired shinigami jumped out of her hiding spot with a stunned face.

"H-How did you know I was here?"

"I can sense your reiastu." I said flatly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of the tenth division."

I gapped.

I didn't take a good look at her before and now that I know who she is, I realized my mistake.

"Ah! G-Gomenasai!" I squeaked.

"Now you're apologizing since you know I'm a lieutenant?" She questioned and raised her brow.

"N-No . . . it's just that I . . . IRESPECTYOU!" I stuttered and blushed in embarrassment. "A-Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see that boy."

"Oh, you mean Toshiro?"

"So that's his name? I've been following you both because of his high reiastu. He's leaking it everywhere and if I hadn't intervened, he might have frozen that storekeeper."

She saw my ice?

"U-Um, actually . . . that was my doing." I confessed.

"Huh?" She blinked in surprise. "You did that? But the kid's reiastu was overpowering yours!"

"I know how to suppress my reiastu. I don't want my best friend to choke if I let it all out."

"Choke? How strong are you really?" She said suspiciously.

"Lieutenant level." I whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Lieutenant level." I repeated louder.

She laughed and held her stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YEAH RIGHT! A KID LIKE YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT MUCH! IT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE. EVEN IF YOU WERE NATURALLY BORNED THAT WAY! Oh~ IT HURTS~"

I frowned. I didn't like not being taken seriously. Much less, laughed at.

My reiastu exploded and knocked her into the ground. She gasped in shock and wheezed. I lowered it to let her catch her breath.

"Y-You're . . . k-kidding r-right?" She said nervously as she shakily pulled herself back up.

"Why would I joke around?"

"That power of yours needs to be tamed." She stated. "It's dangerous."

"I already know how to control it."

She thought for awhile. "Then you need to tame your emotions. From what I observed, it responds more to your emotions and you don't do a very good job in keeping your emotions in check."

My power and gift - whatever it is - came with a price. And it had to be my emotions.

"And we have a winner." I said sarcastically. "Tell Toshiro what you want to tell him."

She nodded and I led her inside the house and into our room that we shared. The temperature was very low. Granny was shivering from the cold. I felt guilty for not teaching Toshiro how to suppress his spiritual energy.

I knelt down and shook Toshiro's shoulder.

"Toshiro? Wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes. "Rukia?"

"Hey!" Matsumoto greeted.

Toshiro quickly rolled over and sat up. "You're from this afternoon!"

"Hide your reiastu when you're sleeping like your friend, Rukia." She said. "Your grandma looks cold."

I elbowed her ribs and she winced in pain.

"_Looks_ cold? She's freezing to death!" I whispered harshly.

Toshiro glance at granny's shivering form.

"Granny . . ."

"Kiddo, you should become a shinigami with you friend."

Toshiro was taken aback.

"Powerful children like you two have to learn how to control their own abilities. Otherwise you'll end up killing your grandma with it before long."

I glanced at granny worriedly. I didn't know that Toshiro was close to killing his grandmother because of his powers. He really is strong. And I admire him truly.

"What are you-!" Toshiro yelled before he was cut off by Rangiku who placed her finger above his chest and she did so to mine. I could feel my soft heart beat.

"You both can hear a voice can't you?"

I pretended and blinked in surprise. My lips apart.

"How did you know?" Toshiro said. His question was left unanswered though.

She flashed stepped and left us.

"Toshiro . . ." I whispered. "We have to go to the academy now. I don't want to accidently kill granny in my sleep."

He looked at me intently before he reluctantly nodded.

"Okay. We'll tell her tomorrow. Let's go back to sleep."

The next morning we told granny about going to the academy. We both bowed respectably as we told her of the academy and that we'll be leaving to learn how to control our powers. She took it rather well and told us not to worry. She would be alright with the both of us gone. She wanted us to grow and learn of our powers.

Tears blurred my vision as I bit my lips. Toshiro cried. I never heard him cry before. He was always such a strong and cold captain. It broke my heart to hear him cry. Granny patted our heads as we cried.

"Good luck, the both of you." She said. "Keep each other safe, and stay strong."

"I promise." Toshiro vowed. I stared at him, lips lightly apart. He returned my gaze. "I promise that I will protect you, Rukia."

My heart fluttered and butterflies filled my stomach. My cheeks warmed at his words.

"And I swear that I will protect you as well, Toshiro."

His cheeks colored and we both packed our things and headed out of the house and to the direction of the academy.

**-Bleach-**

"Name?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Rukia."

The proctor looked at the list of names. "Ahh, Matsumoto-fukutaicho has informed us of you. You both will start immediately."

We skipped pass the entrance exam all thanks to Matsumoto-fukutaicho. As the months passed by, Toshiro and I shot up through the classes and got ridiculously high marks. We were then put into the advanced classes. Students whispered about us. I ignored them but sometimes their comments were too much. I lost control and I froze the bastards' teeth shut.

Toshiro and I walked to class. We sat down next to each other and waited for class to begin.

I was doodling a picture of Toshiro and I in dog and rabbit form when a teen with blue hair walked up to us.

"Hello, you two seem pretty lonely." He smiled. "My name is Soujiro Kusaka. Wanna be friends?"

We looked at each other before staring at him. No one wanted to be our friends since we began in the academy. There was Momo and Renji as well as Kira, but we were in different years. So we didn't see each other much. Sometimes we only see each other during lunch break. Kusaka seemed pretty nice. He actually confronted us.

I gave him one of my brightest smile. "Sure."

"That's great! May I know your names?" he said while he extended out his hand. "Oh! And by the way, your drawings are absolutely adorable!"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." Toshiro introduced as he shook hands with Kusaka.

"Rukia. Thanks for the compliment." I flushed and shook his hand. He was the first to compliment my drawings aside from Ukitake-taicho - but that won't happen in this world.

"Just Rukia?" He raised a brow.

"I'm an orphan."

"Oh! Forgive me for being rude!"

"It's fine."

The teacher walked in and Kusaka took the seat in front of us. He grinned at us before facing forwards.

"Please take a seat ladies and gentlemen" He proceeded to write on the chalk board. "All right class, today . . ."

I blocked him off. I didn't want to be rude or anything, but I already knew this material. I could graduate in less than a year but I wanted to graduate with Toshiro. I couldn't just leave him with the jerks of this academy.

Two hours later, the bell rung and on to the next class we go.

We lined up against the wall as the teacher called us up to perform kido. Students went off and on. The kido spells would either exploded in their face, miss the target, or more pathetically, nothing happens. I inwardly snickered at them. It was hilarious to watch them fail, but it would tick me off if they become cocky and ignorant.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro walked up.

"Ganbatte ne!" I cheered from the sidelines.

Toshiro nodded.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws, sokatsui!"

His kido blasted through the target sign and destroyed it completely, chalking the wall behind it in black.

Whispers began to erupt as Toshiro stepped out of line.

"Cocky brat."

"He's so full of himself."

"His puny friend is just as bad."

I gritted my teeth and clench my hands.

"Rukia."

I stepped up.

Should I say the incantation or just do it?

I stepped up and held out my hand at my target. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws, sokatsui!"

I destroyed the target and scorched the wall behind it with cracks. The explosion startled some of them. I smirked.

I walked back and the whispers grew harsher.

"That little street rat . . ."

"Show off."

"Good job, Rukia." Toshiro praised.

I smiled. "You too."

Next was kenjutsu.

Everyone sat around the arena as Toshiro and Kusaka clashed wooden swords with one another. They were amazing! Their reflexes were sharp and they thought quick on their feet. I was totally awed by their talent.

Toshiro struck and won and the match ended. They bowed and took their respectable seats beside me.

"Rukia and Abarai Renji!" My ears perked. I was going to fight Renji. From my world, I could never beat Renji. He was too strong for me but now, I want to turn the tables. I have the upper hand with my knowledge.

We bowed and took our positions with the wooden blade held straight.

Renji came straight at me. And hacked violently. I blocked and defended. He was fast, but not good enough.

"Tch, weakling."

"Abarai better beat her."

After several blows and taunts, as well from the other taunts of the students, I had enough.

I channeled my reiastu and pushed back. Renji was flung across the arena but he quickly picked himself up. Ice crept in between the wooden floor and ceiling. The temperature dropped a few degrees.

Renji began to sweat nervously and raised his sword in defense. I let out a battle cry and jumped up and brought my sword down. His knees buckled at the pressure that I was exerting. I swung with expertise. My stance perfect and graceful.

Slash. Hack. Swing. Jump. Dodge. Defend. Parry.

I swung again and finally knocked his sword out of his grip. It flew to the side and the wooden blade came down in a wide arch.

He closed his eyes and braced himself.

Just when my blade was about to make contact with his head, I halted. I tapped the tip of the wooden katana lightly against his head. His eyes snapped open and he stared at me in surprise.

I smiled and offered him my hand. He took it and I helped him up.

"You did really well, Renji." I praised. "Keep practicing and _maybe_ someday you might beat me."

The room temperature returned to normal and the ice melted. Breathes were released and tension lifted.

"It was an honor to fight you."

I left the room with Toshiro and Kusaka.

"That was amazing Rukia!" Kusaka grinned. "You fought with such perfect stances and grace! Where did you learn to fight like that? I'm so jealous!"

"I guess it's just talent." I lied smoothly.

We walked side by side to the cafeteria for lunch.

**-Bleach-**

A year has passed by, Toshiro, Kusaka and I finally became the best of friends. I was now able to summon my zanpakuto.

I have also gotten closer to Momo. I told her all the great things Ukitake-taicho does and pretend I heard it from rumors. At first she just brushed it off, but the more I talked about him and Kaien-dono and his wife, she eventually came to adore them as well. I have also urged Renji to aim for being Lieutenant of the sixth division.

My plan was coming into place.

I walked out of the academy with Toshiro and Momo by my side. We waved good bye to Kusaka and went back to granny's. It was spring break and we were having a break from learning. Not that I've learned anything.

"Isn't it great you two?" Momo squealed. "It's finally spring break! We can spend the whole two weeks together! We could have watermelon and go to the festival, and even watch the cherry blossoms bloom!"

"That's a very well planned vacation." I said.

We traveled all the way back to Junrinan. Just as we made our way through the forest path, I paused. Toshiro and Momo walked ahead for a couple of feet's before they noticed that I stopped.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Momo asked.

"Uh - it's nothing! I forgot something in the academy." I answered nervously. "Why don't you two go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit. "

Toshiro quirked a brow but shrugged it off and walked on.

"Come on bed-wetter."

"Hey!"

I watched them bicker and walked down the path.

I shunpoed to the far and the secluded side of the west. I felt the presence of a hollow somewhere around there. It wasn't safe to leave it alone. The trees passed by in a green blur as the wind whistled in my ears.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A voiced screamed.

Someone's there?

I picked up speed and drew my zanpakuto.

There, in the middle of the field was a large hollow. It roared and attacked a woman. She fell down and trembled in fear.

I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes.

"Tsugi no mai,"

My zanpakuto changed to release form, glowing beautifully.

"Hakuren!"

Ice exploded from the tip of my blade and slammed into the hollow. It immediately froze. I landed in front of the woman; my back facing her and swiped my sword to the side. The ice cracked and shattered to pieces and disintegrated.

I sighed and sheathed my blade before closing my eyes and scratched my head.

"Geez. I didn't think people were stupid enough to be in a forest several miles away from civilization." I huffed and turned around. "Are you alri-"

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Shock electrocuted my body and I stood there frozen stiff like a statue.

Masaka . . .

The woman before me had black hair just like mine. Beautiful amethyst eyes just like mine. She wore a beautifully and expensive looking kimono. She too stared in shock.

Hair like mine . . . eyes like mine . . .

"His . . . Hisana?" I whispered under my breath.

She stared at me, wide eyed.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Right in front of me was the sister I've never met. The sister I never learned to love and speak to.

"R-Rukia?" Tears weld in her eyes. "Oh Rukia!"

She tackled me into a tight hug. Squeezing the life out of me. I was too short so she had to be on her knees. I stiffen as she cried on my shoulder and combed her fingers through my hair.

"Um . . . who are you?" I asked.

She held my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Rukia, it's me, your Okaa-san."

And shock went through my body again. My blood froze and I paled.

What?

But - But she's SUPPOSED TO BE MY SISTER! AND NOW SHE'S MY MOTHER?

_This is another world, Rukia. You have to accept it._

"What?" I stepped back and her hands fell off my shoulders. "No . . . no . . . YOU CAN"T BE MY MOTHER! MY MOTHER WOULD NEVER ABANDON ME!"

"Rukia, onegai . . ." She pleaded. "Listen to me, dear."

The temperature dropped dramatically. Ice frosted everything around me. The trees cracked from the ice. Icy winds swirled around me.

I felt anger and pain consume me. My hands clenched into tight balls. She was my sister in my past life. Now she's my mother which was worse and she still abandoned me. I thought mothers loved their children and would do anything to protect them. It seems I thought wrong.

"Rukia-"

"YOU ABANDONED ME! HOW COULD YOU? YOU LEFT ME ON THE STREETS TO DIE!" Tears streamed down my face. The wind became violent. "THE VILLAGERS - THEY CALLED ME A DEMON! THEY WERE AFRAID OF ME! THEY HATE ME! THEY HURT ME WHENEVER I STEP FOOT INTO TOWN! HOW COULD YOU BE MY MOTHER?"

"Rukia I'm so sorry." She cried. "I didn't know."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC LIES!"

"Rukia please, I didn't know." She dropped to her knees. "I couldn't save you because you are an illegitimate child! Your father and I conceived you before we were married! I'm so sorry that we couldn't save you!

We had to abandon you for your safety! Your father had someone take you far away! And every _single_ day, I would think about you. I have searched everywhere for you since you were taken away from me! You are_ our_ daughter, Rukia, and we both love you so much! Please forgive us for what we've done. Come back to us, ONEGAI!"

Everything became silent. The wind stopped. The ice gone. All was dead silent.

Tears fell down my cheeks. I felt guilty for what I said. She abandon me for my safety.

I trembled and let out a choked sob before my legs buckled under me. I hiccupped and coughed. I cried and screamed at the top of my lungs. My throat, my chest, my head and eyes burned and throbbed painfully. Hands wrapped around my me as I cried into her warm and loving embrace.

The love of a mother . . . for the first time . . . I can feel it.

It felt good. I felt safe. Everything didn't matter anymore.

"Gomenasai," I repeated over and over. "Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!"

I sniffled and sobbed loudly.

"Shh . . . it's okay, it's okay . . ." Hisana whispered. "I'm here, Rukia."

I sniffled and wiped my tears away and looked at her.

"I have to attend the academy, Okaa-san." I said. The word was foreign, but it felt right. "Can you adopt me later after the break? I don't need rumors to spread and ruin my spring break."

"Of course," She smiled. "Anything for you, my little Rukia."

I giggled and hugged her.

"Ne, Okaa-san, who is Otou-san?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya." She said lovingly.

Wait. What?

"A noble?"

"Hmm."

Silence.

"You don't seem very surprise or bothered about who your father is."

"I'm used to surprises."

I stood up.

"Hold on tight."

I picked her up, bridal style. She gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms around my neck. I shunpoed as fast as I could to the first district. The speed I'm traveling in - that I had time to perfect - would have made Nii-sama proud. I stopped from time to time, to let her take a short breather from the speed I was traveling in. We came to a stop. I stood in front of the gates to Seireitei and let her down.

"It's time to go. Sayonara, Okaa-san." I smiled.

"It's not good bye, musume." She smiled as the gates opened for her entry.

Once it closed, I shunpoed back to Junrinan. I stopped in front of the house just as the sun began to set and stepped inside.

"Tadaima."

Toshiro and Momo and granny came into the room, looking rather worried - at least the Toshiro and Momo were.

"Rukia! What happened?" Toshiro yelled. "I felt your spiritual energy rise!"

Momo nodded in agreement.

"It's alright, Toshiro. I'm not hurt." I calmed him down.

"So what did happen?" Momo asked.

I smiled softly.

"I met my Okaa-san."

"YOU'RE OKAA-SAN!" They shrieked in unison.

'What is she like?"

"Who is she?"

I smirked.

"You'll know in due time."

"Aww~ not fair, Usagi-chan!" Momo whined.

A tick mark appeared. "Don't call me that!" I hissed.

I may love rabbits and Chappy, but that doesn't mean I want to be called one.

We spent the two weeks together, going to the festival was a lot of fun as well. And now, we spent our last day on the front porch of the house. Sitting side by side.

"Isn't this great!" Momo cheered as we ate our watermelons.

The beautiful pink cherry blossoms were in full bloom in the twilight sky. We watched them quietly as the cool wind blew gently.

I wonder how Okaa-san and Nii - no, Otou-san, is doing right now. They must be having a wonderful time watching the sakura blossoms.

"One day Toshiro, you'll bloom with pride and beauty, just like the cherry blossoms." I said. "And when that time comes, you'll be the most beautiful and enchanting blossom of them all."

Toshiro stared at me with his lips apart while a tint of pink formed on his cheek.

"That was very sweet and poetic, Rukia-chan." Momo praised.

My face heated.

"U-Urusai!"

Just then, fireworks exploded in the star blanketed sky. In colors of all kinds, blooming like sparkling flowers and glittering down.

It was a sight to behold. I gasped in awe. As my eyes reflect the colors like a kaleidoscope.

"This is the best fireworks show ever!"

I hummed in agreement.

**-Bleach-**

Spring break was over, and school is back much to my dismay. But at least I get to see Kusaka. He must be bored without us with him.

I sat down between Toshiro and Kusaka as the instructor came in.

"A few days from now, you all will be having a trip to the world of the living."

Choruses of whoops and cheers erupted in the class.

"But remember now, this is not sightseeing. You will be dealing with mechanic hollows for practice."

I wasn't as excited having been to the world of the living countless of times. But I was curious of how Karakura town looked right now. Was everything still the same? Probably. Not much ever happens there until I came along.

"Our class will be combined with the other advanced class."

My eyes sparkled. Renji and Momo and Kira were in that class!

"I suggest you get ready for the expedition."

A few days has gone by since the trip was announced. I have prepared for it. I remember vaguely that Renji said something about this trip going wrong. I will be keeping my guard up.

"Aren't you excited!" Momo squealed as we got ready to go through the senkai gate. "The first step into the world of the living!"

"Sure." I answered.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about this." Toshiro stated.

"Maybe I'm better at hiding my emotions than having myself be read like an open book. Like Momo."

"Hey!"

Toshiro and I shared a chuckle at Momo's complaints.

We all walked through the gate and appeared in the world of the living. It was dark. Much of the town I still recognized it. Only a few buildings that I've never saw before were around the area. We all gathered around as our orders were given.

"All right! You all get into the teams that you were assigned to, the whistle will signal you to start." Hisagi barked. "Spread out!"

Toshiro, Kusaka and I, ran to the far north of where we were. We jumped from roof to roof and stopped in a well low building area. The moon bathed us in its elegant light. The signal went off.

Hollows appeared and we automatically hacked them at once. They disintegrated and cranked.

"You doing alright over there?" Kusaka called.

"Yeah!" I said back. "These guys are too easy!"

"We'll see about that! Come on Toshiro!" Toshiro jumped by his side and together they moved forward and destroyed hollows left and right.

" HEY! Toshiro! How could you betray me?" I cried childishly.

"Sorry Rukia." He said apologetically. "You're too good at this. Kusaka and I balance each other and equal your skills."

"Meanie." I pouted.

We then ran into Renji's team.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji greeted. "It looks like you won't be needing help over here."

"Of course not! Why would I need your help? Pineapple retard!"

"Why you little brat!"

I laughed. It was easy to rile him up.

"Let's regroup." I ordered.

We arrived back to the regrouping area, where everyone else is. It looks like we were the last ones back.

"I think that everyone has returned safely." One of the older students said.

"So the exercise was a success." The female said.

"This is Hisagi. Barrier unit, what is the situation there?" Hisagi said into the little microphone. "Barrier unit, acknowledge. Barrier unit, can you hear me? Report in at once. Report!"

I frowned and my eyes narrowed. Something's wrong.

I perked up the moment I sensed the hollow's reiastu. In a blink of an eye, it's dagger like arm pierced through the girl who let out a piercing scream. An older student let out a battle cry and charged at the large hollow to avenge the girl. It swung its arm and took him out in one blow.

Idiot!

"EVERYONE RUN!" I ordered. They all turned to me. "GET OUT OF HERE AND RUN AS FAR FROM HERE AS POSSIBLE!"

They all screamed in terror and snapped out of their paralyzes before they ran down the street.

Our two teams stood still. Renji, Momo, Toshiro, Kusaka, and Kira stared with fear in their wide eyes at the large hollow. I gritted my teeth.

Hisagi was hurt when he tried to attack the hollow. Blood dripped from his head.

I can't let anyone else get killed.

I pulled out my blade. Sode no Shirayuki glowed to life.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" I commanded.

Ice burst from the tip of my blade and covered the hollow, completely freezing it in place. I turned around and faced the shocked looks of both teams.

"R-Rukia? You can release your shikai form?" Kusaka asked, gapping like a fish. "When?"

"Now's not-"

The ice cracked to pieces and the hollow's arm split apart and came down on me.

CLANG!

I opened my eyes and stared and Toshiro's and Kusaka's back. They stopped the hollow's arm from killing me. Their arms shook under its pressure.

I raised my arm at the hollow's head. "Oh ye lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south, shakkaho!"

An impressively large red ball of reiastu formed in my hands before it rocketed at the hollow's head. The power knocked the hollow over and I sliced through its mask. It disintegrated with an echoing howl.

"Whoa . . ."

"Don't just stand there! Run!" I yelled.

We all ran into the alley and onto the street, turning several corners and running through more alleys.

"How did you do that?" Renji shouted.

"When did you have that much reiastu?" Momo yelled.

"Stop asking questions and run!" Hisagi barked.

We stopped at a forked road. Hollows appeared all over the place. Large ones. We were surrounded on all sides.

Someone's commanding them. This many hollows can't appear because of a group of freshmen!

One of the hollow struck at Toshiro. Aiming its claws towards his head.

"TOSHIRO!" I screamed in terror.

Paralyzing fear and horror electrocuted through me.

My reiastu exploded in waves of an icy hurricane. Ice covered the area in sharp shards and jagged spikes. They all dropped to the ground. Choking and gasping for breath. Momo fell forward. Knocked unconscious from my reiastu.

Ice froze the hollow instantly, creating jagged and sharp edges. The hollow's claw stopped centimeters away from Toshiro's forehead, where he stood. Frozen in fear. The ice cracked and shattered to pieces. I grabbed Toshiro and hauled him to the rest of the group.

I poised Shirayuki; ready to attack and defend.

All the hollows attacked at once.

This is it, isn't it? I still couldn't save anyone.

"Shinso."

A blade went through several of the hollows.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A deep voice sounded. "We got here as quickly as we could."

I shook and trembled in fear as I stared up at Aizen. He stopped in front of me and affectionately ruffled my hair.

"You did very well, young one." He spoke. "Impressive indeed."

Aizen and Gin walked towards the hollows. We all watched in silence as all the hollows were obliterated in seconds. He turned around and smiled kindly at me.

I hate to say it, but they were admirably strong.

"Aizen-taicho . . ." I muttered numbingly.

"Ichimaru-fukutaicho, please open the senkai gate." He ordered.

"Of course, Aizen-taicho." Gin answered with a grin as he open the gates with his zanpakuto.

Renji picked up Momo and Kira put Hisagi's arm over him as the gate opened and hell butterflies came out to escort us. We all stepped in and made our way back to the academy. Once we stepped out, Aizen waved goodbye as medics arrived to take Hisagi and Momo to the infirmary.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" I asked Toshiro.

He nodded, his eyes still wide from the earlier events. He looked dead.

I grabbed his arm and led him to his dorm room.

**-Bleach-**

A week has passed since the incident. We all had gotten over it. We were in the middle of a lesson when a messenger walked in. he whispered something to the instructor, who nodded.

"Rukia," He called.

Everyone's eyes burned holes into me. Toshiro and Kusaka looked at me worriedly.

Was I in trouble?

"Please head to the council room."

I nodded and was led by the messenger to the council room. He opened the doors and my eyes widen in shock.

Standing before me was Okaa-san and Otou-san who was speaking to the headmaster. They turned to me at my arrival.

I nervously walked up to them.

"Rukia, the head of the Kuchiki clan and his wife, are here to discuss to you about your adoption. I'm sure you are well aware of it."

I nodded.

"I shall leave you all alone." He bowed and left the room.

All was silent as I stared at my parents. Okaa-san smiled and hugged me. She cried into my shoulder. I felt another pair of arms and stiffen. Otou-san was hugging me as well. He looked teary eyed. It was really weird to see Nii-sama look like he was about to cry.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around both of their necks. We held each other tightly at this heartwarming family reunion.

I was so happy. I felt whole.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san." I whispered.

We continued to hold each other for what seemed like hours. Okaa-san wiped her tears and held my shoulders.

"We're sorry to interrupt your class, Rukia." She said.

"It's no problem." I said. "This is more important."

"Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Your father has something to say to you."

I turned to him.

"Rukia . . ." He began. "I'm . . . so sorry."

I stared at him. His face screamed that he was truly sorry and ashamed even though he hardly showed anything.

"You did it to protect me. I understand that." I said sincerely. "Will those elders come for me?"

"If I'm around, no."

"That's good to know. Those old geezers should know not to mess with the clan head!"

Hisana chuckled at my boldness.

"So do you accept?" Otou-san asked. His face as stoic as always.

I beamed. "Hai."

"We shall fill out the adoption papers then. In the mean time, it is up to you to decide to move in with us." Okaa-san said.

"I already told you, and I haven't changed my mind, Okaa-san." I said. "I want to graduate with Toshiro."

"Okay."

She smiled before her face contorted into concern.

"Were you hurt?"

"Huh?"

"You had a trip to the world of the living, Rukia! I heard what happened!"

"I'm aright Okaa-san! I protected myself and my friends with my shikai! And I killed my first hollow!"

Otou-san looked very proud at the moment.

"Honestly, I'm fine."

She smiled.

"Okay."

We all left the room, acknowledging the headmaster and thanking him as well. I escorted them out of the academy and bid them good bye.

The bell rung for the end of the day. I made my way to the field where Toshiro and Kusaka and I hang out for lunch and meet up after class. I leaned on the large oak tree, it's shade shielded me from the sun. Only a small amount peaked through the gaps in the leaves. Kusaka and Toshiro ran up to me the moment they spotted me and joined me.

"Rukia! I heard that you were adopted!" Kusaka grinned.

"Uh, yeah."

He whistled. "The Kuchiki's huh?"

"Toshiro?" I said worriedly. He looked upset and I read him like an open book.

"Don't worry," I hugged him. "I'll visit you as much as possible. After all, you are still my family."

He cracked a smile and I smiled back.

"Even if I'm adopted, there's nothing, _nothing_, that can change us."

My eyes burned with determination. His cheeks colored and we hugged each other tightly.

"Kuchiki Rukia, huh?" Kusaka mused. "That's very fitting. So how does it feel to be a princess?"

"Not much." I replied. "I don't feel any different."

Silence.

"You two are so adorable~!"

"Urusai!" We shouted in unison with our cheeks pink.

Toshiro then slid sideways and his head landed on my lap. His eyes closed in peace.

"Ne, Rukia?"

"Nani?"

"Can you sing us that song?"

"Demo . . ."

"Sing . . ."

I took a deep breath and sung softly.

_I'm twelve years old, I am pretty_

_I'm a teeny tiny girl, a little noble_

_I used to live under all_

_Right here, not so far from you_

_Sometimes I feel happy_

_Sometimes I feel blue_

_In my dreams, _

_Oh, I wish I could_

_Feel my hair blowing in the wind_

_See the sky and the summer rain_

_Pick a flower from the garden, for you_

_Beyond the lane there's another world_

_Butterflies floating in the air_

_But is there someone out there, for me?_

_And so life goes on_

_Day after day_

_With pebbles on the ground_

_Nooks and crannies_

_I live in a tiny world_

_Out there,_

_Someone waits for me_

_I wish I had someone_

_In my dreams_

_Oh, I wish I could_

_Feel my hair blowing in the wind_

_See the sky and the summer rain_

_Pick a flower from the garden, for you_

_Now I know there's another world_

_Butterflies floating in the air_

_Is there someone out there, for me?_

_Feel my hair blowing in the wind_

_See the sky and the summer rain_

_Pick a flower from the garden, for you_

_Now I know there's another world_

_Butterflies floating in the air_

_Is there someone out there, for me?_

The wind blew as the song ended. Toshiro has fallen asleep.

"That's a beautiful song, Rukia-chan." Kusaka yawned. His eyes drooped and he too, fell asleep with his head sliding onto my shoulder.

I chuckled softly and combed my fingers through Toshiro's hair.

My eyes felt heavy. And I too, fell asleep.

Later on that night, in my dorm room. I tossed and turned. Sweat covered my body as my face contorted to pain.

_"No! It is not allowed!"_

_"Two wielders of Hyourinmaru is not permitted!" _

_"It is against the law!"_

_"Life or death!"_

_"No! Stop it!"_

_"I'll abandon Hyourinmaru!"_

_"That is not your decision!"_

_"You must fight!"_

_"KUSAKA!" _

I shrieked loudly and shot up. Cold sweat littered my body as I trembled. I didn't understand. Why was Toshiro fighting with Kusaka? They are best friends!

Tears rolled down my cheeks as the image replayed.

Toshiro and Kusaka standing within Central 46. Them clashing swords with one another. The second division intervening. They stabbed Kusaka through the heart. Toshiro screaming.

The dream repeated itself for the next two weeks. I lost a lot of sleep. My performance dropped. I could hardly eat. Toshiro and Kusaka noticed as well and asked me what's wrong. I told them that I was fine. They didn't believe me but left me alone. A few days later, a messenger asked for Toshiro and Kusaka.

I didn't see the two of them for the next two days. A day after that, I spotted Toshiro and ran up to him, calling his name. he looked at me and disappeared into the crowd of students. Whenever I spotted him, he would ignore me and disappear from my sight. I got tired of it after three days.

On the third night, after the horrible nightmare that got worse by each night, I crept into Toshiro's dorm room in the middle of the night. The moon shed its light through his window. Toshiro back was facing me. The bed across from him was empty. it looked like it was just him now in the dorm.

"Toshiro . . .?" I whispered.

He rolled over in surprise and sat up.

"Rukia!"

"Toshiro . . . why are you avoiding me?" I asked.

He looked down. His face was full of grief and sorrow.

"Do I do something wrong?"

He shook his head, his hair covering his eyes.

"Toshiro . . ."

Then I realized it.

"Where . . ." His breath hitched. "Where's . . . Kusaka?"

He trembled and balled his hands tightly. His knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

I gently reached out and overlapped my hand on his fist.

"Toshiro . . . please tell me . . . where's Kusaka?" My voice cracked.

It couldn't be. The nightmare couldn't be real. IT CAN'T BE!

"Kusaka's . . ." He choked. "Kusaka's gone."

My world came crashing down. I felt a piece of my heart die. Shattering to pieces. Hot tears brimmed my eyes before rolling down my cheeks.

"No . . . no! YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed.

Ice covered every inch of the room as the temperature dropped. Wind swirled around the room in a tornado.

"RUKIA CALM DOWN! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

"YOU'RE LYING! KUSAKA CAN"T BE GONE! THE DREAMS CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"Dreams?"

"I SAW WHAT HAPPENED! THE DREAM CAN'T BE REAL!"

"RUKIA! KUSAKA'S DEAD! HE'S GONE! ACCEPT IT!" Toshiro roared in rage. "I KILLED HIM! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M A MONSTER!"

The wind stopped.

I stared at him. Our breaths creating puffs of snow. He can't seriously think . . .

"Toshiro, it's not your fault! Central 46 is at fault! Those of the second division killed him! You're not a monster!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not! IF ANYONE IS A MONSTER, I AM!"

His eyes soften. "Rukia . . ."

He then broke down and cried hard. Choking and hiccupping.

I felt pain rip my heart apart. It broke me to see him in such pain. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. His head on my shoulder.

"Gomenasai." He said softly.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Gomenasai." He sobbed. "I couldn't protect you. I broke my promise."

"Shh . . . there was nothing you could do. It was out of you control, Toshiro. The hollows were too strong for us."

"Demo . . . demo . . ."

I hushed him. I sang a song to soothe him. Soothe both of us.

_In the moonlight I felt your heart_

_Quiver like a bowstring's pulse_

_In the moon's pale light,_

_You looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_When the sun has gone,_

_I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting_

_But cold_

_Like the blade of a knife,_

_So sharp, so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart, belongs to the world_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark,_

_Of the things that cry in the dark_

His sobs soften in the middle of the song. His heavy breaths has gone silent and light. Dried tears stained his cheek. I wiped it off and I laid him on the bed and pulled the covers to his chin. I walked to the door and stopped. I looked back and stared at his sleeping form.

Why not. I don't want to sleep by myself tonight anyways. I don't think he wants to either.

I pulled the blanket over us. He instantly snuggled closer. I completely forgot that the room was still covered in frost. It was comforting for the both of us. I snuggled against him and closed my eyes.

Kusaka may be gone, but we still have each other.

I promise that I won't let you cry again, Toshiro.

**-Bleach-**

A week has passed since Kusaka's death. Toshiro and I have slowly recovered with the help of Momo and Renji. Sometimes advices from Kira. But mostly, it was from each other that we learned to move forward.

I heard that Aizen was going to come through the academy today. Momo was rather excited just as much as all of the other students besides, Toshiro and I.

I walked side by side with Toshiro through the main entrance. Groups of students crowed around the entrance. Whispering excitedly amongst each other. Aizen and Gin walked pass the students and made their way to the headmaster's office.

Momo was amongst the crowd. She was trying to get a glimpse of them.

"You go ahead Toshiro," I said. "I need to talk to Momo."

He nodded and walked off to the direction of class.

I ran towards Momo and grabbed her wrist; shunpoing far from the students and to a secluded grassy area outside of the academy grounds.

"Momo,"

"Rukia!" She squeaked. "When did you learn how to shunpo?"

"That doesn't matter right now." My raven locks covered my eyes.

"Rukia?"

My hand tighten on her wrist.

"Ow! Rukia! You're hurting me!" She whimpered. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Momo, promise me . . . _promise me_ that you will do your best to get into the thirteenth division."

"Rukia I-"

"PROMISE ME!"

"I promise!"

"DON'T MAKE PROMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP!"

"I PROMISE RUKIA!"

"DON'T LIE!" I roared.

"I SWEAR TO THE MOTHER OF CHAPPY AND ALL THINGS HOLY! I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO JOIN THE THIRTEENTH DIVISION!" Determination burned fiercely in her eyes. "I _always_ keep my promises."

My death grip lessened and I let go of her wrist. She gingerly rubbed away the redness.

"Gomenasai."

"It's alright. You were pretty serious anyways."

"I am."

Silence. The wind rustled the leaves.

"Do you trust me, Momo?"

"I trust you with every fiber of my being, Rukia. No Chappy god can change that and you know it!"

I smirked.

"I will hold you to your word."

**-Bleach-**

And true to her words, she kept her promise to me. It's been a year since then. Today was graduation day. Momo graduated with high marks, it earned her automatic third seat. Toshiro too, had graduated as third seat and into the tenth division just like I asked him too.

I made my way to my division. I stopped in front of the door. It slid open to reveal my taicho and fukutaicho.

"We've been waiting for you, third seat Kuchiki Rukia."

I smiled and beamed at my captain.

"It will be my pleasure serving you, Aizen-taicho."

**-XXX-**

**Was this chapter awesome or what?**

**Anyways, this is the longest chapter that I've ever written in my entire fanfiction career! I hope to write longer chapters in the future. **

**The first song is: Arrietty's Song. English version. The awesome movie where the song came from is called: The Secret World of Arrietty, by Studio Ghibli. Based off the famous book series: The Borrowers or something to do with Arrietty in the title (I don't know, I haven't seen the books since third grade). The movie is the perfect summer movie. That one summer that changed your life forever. Beautiful story. A must watch.**

**The second song is: Nobody Knows Your Heart. It's the English version of the original song. The song comes from the movie: Princess Mononoke - also an awesome movie by Studio Ghibli - Japanese equivalent of Disney (In my opinions, it's better than Disney). You must watch their movies. It is absolutely beautiful!**

**I am now currently planning another HitsuRuki fanfiction. It will be an original idea and has nothing to do with this world. Much. **

**I'm such a nice author, so, I decided to hint you:**

**When the moon shines bright, two enemies unite.**

**A tale of romance of the most ridiculously of all.**

**The creatures of the night hunt for your pitiful cries.**

**So say good bye to your family, your friends, your loved one. **

**And may the odds be with you, in this treacherous game.**

**So let the blood bath begin, on this Halloween night.**

**I will probably use this as the blurb or introduction for the story. I'll either inform you or you just have to check when the I publish it.**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**And leave a review!**

**-Arti**


End file.
